Mouse
by PineappleIce
Summary: After accidently shooting a woman, Jack ends up taking her back to the Pearl to nurse her back to health under the watchful eyes of her brothers. What happens next changes them both.
1. Chapter One

**Mouse  
**by PineappleIce

**Chapter One**  


"Miss Archer. You're on time, _sweetness_."

She stared at her feet. She was trembling, not from the bitter cold, but from fear. But she had to do this. It was her responsibility. She cleared her throat and tried to speak, but heard only a terrified squeak leave her lips. She had never been any good at things like this. Her brothers Sebastian and Victor had called her Mouse since they were children.

"Miss Archer." Thomas Dalton's voice was hard and impatient. "I'm a busy man, sweetness. I don't have time to listen to your squeaking... unless, of course, you're here to accept my proposal?"

She looked up then, into the cold blue eyes of the tall man before her. He was leaning casually against the wall, half-smirking at his own comment. Beside him, two of his mindless, muscular men leered down at her, amused. She swallowed, noticing a painful lump that seemed to have risen in her throat. "No," she said in a shaking voice. "I haven't."

* * *

It was hot in the tavern and the air was thick and heavy. The breasts of the barmaids, swelling out of their tight dresses, were gleaming with sweat, their foreheads damp and their noses shining. It was hard to remember that it was ice-cold outside in the streets of Port Lemoni.

The atmosphere at one table in the corner was tense and uncomfortable. William Turner, sat beside Jack, was clearly tensed, one hand curled around his drink, the other resting on the hilt of his sword. Jack managed to grin widely, though his eyes were following every slight movement of the muscular man sitting opposite him.

"So," Jack said lightly, "what say we play a game of cards for that map, Captain Hart?"

* * *

"I've come to make a request of you."

Thomas Dalton laughed, looking at his men. "You hear that, lads? Katherine Archer wants to make a request of me!" The men chortled dutifully, and Dalton looked back at her cruelly. "I owe you nothing." Without warning, he slapped her with such force she was knocked off her feet.

She reached up and felt her split lip. She could taste blood, bitter on her tongue, and felt tears welling up in her eyes. She had landed in a cold puddle of water.

"So... what is it you want, sweetness?" Dalton asked. When she didn't reply, he kicked her hard beneath the chin, forcing her to look up. "Answer me!"

"My brother..." she begged, hot tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please, Thomas-"

That earned her a hard kick in the ribs and she rolled over, coughing. "You have no right to call me that!"

"Mr Dalton," she implored, closing her eyes. "Please, please leave my brothers alone." As soon as the words left her mouth, she knew they were useless, and she sobbed out loud.

* * *

"Now, look, mate, yer lost fair and square," Jack insisted, standing up to face the seething Captain Hart.

Hart bared his green teeth and Jack couldn't help but frown in disgust. Then Hart drew his sword. "I'm not parting with the map, Sparrow."

"I'm afraid you are," Will said grimly, also rising from his seat. The greasy man accompanying Hart growled at him.

Jack pulled out his pistol and pointed it at Hart. "I don't want to have to use this."

"I'm not parting with the map, you feckless lump!" Hart had out his own pistol and was pointing it at Will, grinning evilly. It was obvious he would enjoy shooting it.

* * *

Katherine Archer pushed open the door of the Sandy Wench with fingers numb from the cold, her mind blank apart from the thought that she had to reach her brothers.

"Sebastian," she murmured, looking around the tavern. One of her eyes was badly swollen, she realised. "Victor..."

* * *

Jack fired the pistol at the same moment as Hart's companion grabbed his wrist and pushed it to one side. The gun went off loudly and a girl screamed. Vaguely thinking that everything had gone completely wrong, Jack watched as Hart turned, distracted, towards the scream.

Jack grabbed the chair he had been sitting in and hit Hart around the head with it, watching as he fell, out cold, to the floor. He grinned and bent down, searching the fallen pirate's pockets for the treasure he desired. He heard Will punch Hart's man and heard the second thud of a man hitting the floor.

"Got it," Jack grinned, holding the folded sheet of parchment. He realised Will had disappeared into the panicking crowd. "William, come on- it's time to make our departure, I think."

He grabbed his hat from the table, ready to go, when he heard Will calling for him. Jack spotted him, kneeling by a figure on the floor, his face white.

Jack went over, feeling a little numb. "You shot her," Will said blankly, staring in horror at the girl's face. "Look at the state of her..."

It was obvious she had taken a beating. Her lip was badly bust. There was already bruising around her swollen eye. Purple marks on her throat suggested she had been strangled. Jack swallowed. "Those marks rather pale into insignificance in light of... _that_, mate..." He gestured towards the rapidly growing circle of blood near her stomach.

"I can't believe you shot her," Will said.

"_You_ shot her?" A hard, angry voice came from behind Jack, and the next thing he knew a fist had collided with the side of his head, sending him to the floor. He looked up into a dark face framed by thick black hair.

Will was on his feet ready to defend Jack, but another, smaller man had appeared behind the assailant, placing one hand on his shoulder. "Leave it, Sebastian. Look at her..." There were tears rolling down this man's face, and he knelt beside the girl.

"Victor," she choked out, and Jack was surprised she was speaking.

"It's okay, Mouse, I'm here," the man called Victor said, taking her hand.

Jack pushed himself to his feet, looking uncertainly at the man called Sebastian. Sebastian looked as though he would like to hit Jack again, but then the girl choked out his name as well, and he too fell to his knees beside her, stroking her hair.

"Perhaps we should leave," Jack said to Will.

"And go where?" Sebastian shouted from the floor. "For if she doesn't make it, I'm going to find you, and I'm going to kill you!"

Jack blinked, defiant. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, _mate_, and I'm terribly sorry about your... whatever she is to you, however-"

"Wait!" Victor stood up, looking hard at Jack. "Captain Jack Sparrow? Perhaps there is something you can do for us... to help my sister."

Jack stared at him; up close it was clear he was only about fifteen. There were still tears on his cheeks and it was hard to refuse him help. Reluctantly, Jack replied, "What is it, mate?"

"Take us with you."

"What?"

"We need somewhere to go; we aren't safe here. My brother and I will work hard, and you must have someone who can help... help Katherine." Victor sighed sadly. "Please."

Jack exhaled slowly. This was mad. It was crazy. Somehow, that made it almost appealing. He glanced behind them, towards Captain Hart, who was still out cold. "We leave now, if you're comin'," he said briskly, catching the startled expression in Will's eyes and shrugging.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two**

"I don't understand why we brought them," Will insisted, staring hard at Jack. It was later that night, and the Pearl had just left port. Jack was leaning against the side, arms crossed, staring up at the sky.

"Because if we had refused, we would have had one hell of a fight from her brothers, and we needed to get out of there, savvy? Because we need more deckhands anyway, savvy?" Jack looked at Will and sighed. "Because... because I felt bad, okay, mate?"

"I'm surprised."

"Surprised I have feelings?" Jack asked, hurt.

"No. Surprised you shared them."

Jack raised an eyebrow but didn't reply, for at that moment Sebastian and Victor joined them. It was impossible to read Sebastian's face, but Victor's was full of worry.

"Where is she?" Victor asked, shivering a little.

"At the moment in my quarters, having her wound cleaned and dressed by two women who sail with me," Jack told him. He placed a hand on Victor's shoulder. "She is in capable hands, Victor." Jack didn't share with the two men that he thought it unlikely she would make it through the night. She had blacked out before they left the tavern and had yet to regain consciousness.

The door to Jack's room opened and Ana Maria's face appeared, looking exhausted. Her hands were smeared with blood. "Captain, you need to see this."

Jack followed her back into the room, closing the door behind him. The place was illuminated by all the candles they could find aboard the Pearl, and the dim light was making Elizabeth's face look long and shadowed as she stood over the woman on the bed. She gestured to Jack to come over.

Katherine was naked, but they had placed sheets over certain places to protect her modesty. They had wrapped white cloth around her stomach to cover the wound, but already blood was soaking through it. However, it was obvious that Elizabeth and Ana hadn't wanted to show him this. They had wanted him to see the bruises; they trailed down her ribs, a hideous purple-brown colour. There were some on her delicate legs. Jack swallowed and looked again at the split lip. Ana and Elizabeth had cleaned the blood but it still looked awful. One of her eyes was so swollen she wouldn't have been able to open it even if she had been conscious.

"Abused," Elizabeth whispered, "the poor girl."

Jack made a decision. He clicked his tongue. "Victor!" he called. "Get in here!"

The door opened and the slender, small young man stepped into the room. He looked confused and nervous. "What is it, Captain Sparrow?"

"Look at your sister," Jack said without compassion.

Victor approached them slowly, his wide grey eyes sweeping across her beaten body. He swallowed, shaking his head. Jack knew from his expression that it had not been Victor's hands that had caused these marks.

"Son," he said softly, "did Sebastian do this to her?"

"Heavens, no!" Victor exclaimed, lifting his sister's hand and holding it tightly. "We adore her, Captain. I'd never hurt her, never, and I know Sebastian wouldn't."

"You're sure?" Elizabeth asked, staring hard at the newcomer.

"Positive, Ma'am," Victor confirmed.

"Then what happened to her?" Jack asked.

"Thomas Dalton. It has to be," Sebastian replied, appearing in the doorway, his arms crossed across his muscular chest. "I _begged_ her not to go and see him," he elaborated, with more emotion than Jack had heard in his voice before. "I knew he would beat her, the horrible, scummy, pathetic _bastard_. Idiot girl," he finished fondly.

"Thomas Dalton?" Jack enquired, glancing at Victor, who opened his mouth, but Sebastian cut across him.

"Family business; it isn't important now."

Jack shrugged; Ana looked at them crossly. "You three men can leave now- go on, out!"

Jack followed Sebastian and Victor out before shutting the door. They turned to face him, but it appeared that neither had anything to say. Jack looked at them. It was easy to see they were brothers; although Sebastian was dark and Victor was fair, they both had long, straight noses and thick black eyelashes.

"You will sleep with the rest of the crew," Jack said. "I'll see you in the morning."

"One more thing, _Captain_," Sebastian said slowly. "Katherine is to have your bed."

"That's fine," Jack said, nodding, "however it is out of the question that I should sleep anywhere else, therefore she and I shall have to share." He had been planning on sleeping with the rest of the crew, but Sebastian's attitude inspired defiance in him.

"That's not happening," Sebastian growled.

"I'm afraid it is."

"Leave it," Victor said, as Sebastian stepped forward. "Captain Sparrow is a good man, Sebastian; he won't hurt our sister, will you, Captain?"

"I won't," Jack promised.

Sebastian bared his teeth. "Touch her and your dead."

* * *

It was strange lying by Katherine. Elizabeth had dressed her in a white nightdress and had told Jack he was being unfair by insisting upon being in the bed with her. Ana hadn't said anything but her eyes revealed her jealousy. 

Katherine was perfectly still, apart from the tiniest rise and fall of her chest. When Jack touched her slim wrists, gripped by some invisible force which made it absolutely necessary to check her lifeforce was still beating, he found her pulse sickeningly weak.

He was lying on his side, with his back to her, almost scared to look at her in case she died. It had been foolish to insist upon sharing the bed, he decided. Then he decided that it hadn't been; he was the most experienced man on the ship in terms of looking after wounds. If anything happened during the night, at least he was there to help. This placed great responsibility on his shoulders; he knew that if Katherine died, Sebastian would kill him without question. There was little that could be done to calm someone who had lost a loved one, Jack had come to learn, and it was clear that both of Katherine's brothers adored her.

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep, but as soon as he did he felt completely awake. Damn.

He got out of bed, still flinching against the cold air in his room despite the fact he had kept his clothes on. Now what was he going to do? There was nothing _to_ do. The ship was on course for Dischi Island, according to Hart's- no, Jack's, he corrected himself- map.

He glanced at Katherine. From a distance you could almost believe she was in a deep sleep, if you ignored her swollen eye and split lip. He supposed she would have quite a pretty face, if it wasn't so mangled. She had the same nose and eyelashes as her brothers.

Jack decided where he would go. "Don't die," he told Katherine, heading for the door. "I'll be back soon."

He found Gibbs asleep against the side. He nudged him with the toe of his boot, grinning as Gibbs groaned and slowly woke up. He looked up at Jack.

"Aye, Cap'n?"

"Watch the girl; I won't be long. I'd advise you not to touch her at all, if you can help it. In fact, just stay by the door- shout for me if something happens. You see, her brother- tall fellow, dark, quite a fine beard- has threatened to castrate any man who gets too near." Gibbs' eyes widened in horror. "Have a good night," Jack finished, and went off, heading towards a dark door.

He didn't bother knocking, and simply opened it. Ana Maria never locked it; there was no need. Any man who snuck in was a fool, if you asked Jack. Unless, of course, you _were_ Jack- then Ana quite looked forward to seeing you.

"Ana Maria!" he hissed, closing the door, plunging the room into darkness. He felt her hands on his hips and smirked. "Did you miss me, darlin'?"

"I thought yer weren't comin'," she confided, unbuttoning his shirt. "Thought yer were too busy with the invalid."

"Darlin', there are some things an invalid girl just can't give you," Jack chuckled. "Besides, I didn't have the heart to leave you waitin'... all _tense_..."

* * *

**Author's Note  
**I'm glad people are reading this! Thanks for the reviews; I replied to the signed ones. Remember to keep them coming and you will have one happy author.  
PineappleIce/Cole 


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter Three**

"You left the girl." Will shook Jack's shoulder. The captain had fallen asleep in Ana's bed, and Ana had just left to start her duties. Jack was still sleeping, naked, grinning to himself. "Jack! Wake up, for crying out loud!"

Jack's eyes snapped open; they were bleary and the kohl was smudged. He glared at Will. "What is it, Mister Whelp?"

Will was tempted to smack Jack. He decided against it. It would be too cruel to hit a half-asleep man. "You left the girl," he repeated.

"You mean Miss Katherine Something-Or-Other." Jack blinked. "We don't know their surname, do we?"

"No, but that's not the issue, Jack. You left her."

Jack yawned and stretched like a cat. "Correction- I left her under the watchful eye of Joshamee Gibbs."

"The same Joshamee Gibbs who was drunk out of his head and fell asleep half-inside your chest of drawers?"

Jack winced at the image, privately horrified at the mess Gibbs could have made of his clothes. He was going to have to sort that man out. Clearing his throat, he pushed himself up onto his elbows. "She didn't die, did she?" he asked.

"No."

"Well, then. You stand corrected, dear William." Jack paused. "Her brothers don't know I left, do they?"

"No, they don't, luckily for you," Will said tartly. "Perhaps, for your own sake, you should forget about your own sexual needs in future, at least until she's better."

Jack stared at Will. The boy didn't know what he was suggesting. It was madness. "Ana Maria-"

"- deserves better." Will cut across him, glaring down at him. "You know she has feelings for you. You take advantage of her, Jack. It's not fair."

"Pirate," Jack mumbled, earning himself a swift smack around the head.

* * *

"You feeling any better today, Mouse?" Sebastian sat down next to Katherine, stroking her hair gently. She was still horribly still. "Your poor eye... your poor lip. Do they hurt much? I suppose you can't feel them, can you? And I suppose they don't hurt as much as the bullet wound. Stupid Jack Sparrow. Although he did agree for you to be here. He is looking after you. Perhaps pirates aren't as bad as we though, eh, Mouse?" 

He swallowed. Tears were burning his eyes. "I'm going to kill that bastard Dalton, you know. Oh God, Mouse, I'm so sorry I got you into this mess. I'm so sorry I got _us_ into this mess. Poor Victor. He's terrified you're going to... you know. He even prays. I didn't know he was religious."

Behind him, Jack appeared in the doorway. Sebastian didn't notice. He was too busy talking to his sister.

"God, Mouse, don't go. Please. Me and Victor and you, we're a threesome. We come together. Me, the muscles, the mindless one who protects you. Or at least, I'm meant to. Then Victor... I don't think he knows his place yet. He's so nice, so smart. And you... timid... you're always so timid." He laughed, despite the tears rolling down his cheeks. "But you're so warm, so funny. You'd do anything for anyone, wouldn't you? I suppose that's why you went to Dalton. It's clear why he wants to marry you, Mouse, you're an amazing person, too good for him."

Jack frowned. He felt himself warming to Sebastian, who had seemed so cold before. It was awful to see him so emotional, so scared.

"Please, Mouse, you can't go! We need you, me and Victor need you, we love you..."

Jack left.

* * *

He found Victor in the brig, hidden behind some crates of rum. His pale face was streaked with tears, his grey eyes raw from crying. His long hair was messy from running his hands through it. He looked up, ashamed, at the face of his new Captain. 

"I'm sorry- I know I should be working- I just-"

"Hush, lad," Jack replied kindly, sitting down on one of the crates. "This is about your sister, aye?"

"Poor Mouse." Victor sighed. "She more or less raised me, you know, after our parents went. She doesn't deserve this, not after all she did for Sebastian and me, even though he's older. It should be one of us lying there, not her."

Jack watched Victor cradle his head in his hands. He had many questions about the three siblings, but somehow now didn't seem to be the right time to ask them. One left his mouth before he could stop it, though. "What's your surname?"

"Archer," Victor said, surprised. "All three of us."

"You sure, lad? Yer sister isn't Katherine _Dalton_, is she?"

Victor stared at him, caught off-guard. "No, Captain. Not that he didn't desire it."

"But Sebastian said that Dalton had been the one who hit her."

"Yes, Captain. Sebastian owes Dalton a lot of money. In chasing the money, Dalton met my sister and found her quite lovely. He said he would cancel the debt if Sebastian gave him Katherine's hand in marriage. Naturally, Sebastian refused. So Dalton started threatening my family. Katherine must have gone to him to beg him to leave Sebastian and me alone."

Jack placed a hand on Victor's slender shoulder. "You make her sound quite brave and fearless, Master Archer, so I don't understand the nickname Mouse."

Victor smiled through his tears. "Well, Captain, hope that she wakes up, so that you can see for yourself."

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Thanks again for the reviews! _TYFFN_, I know what you mean about Ana Maria. I hope I managed to explain it a little bit in this chapter. I intend for Jack and Ana to have quite a dark relationship, and to show the darker side of Jack's character.  
I know this chapter was shorter but don't eat me.  
PineappleIce/Cole 


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter Four**

_Mouse, you're an amazing person._

Jack thought of Sebastian's words as he returned to his room that night, exhausted from a hard day of work. Katherine was still in his bed, still unconscious. _Katherine must have gone to him to beg him to leave Sebastian and me alone. _She definately didn't look brave. She was so tiny, with such gentle features that she looked like a doll. But the bruised eye and sore lip, the bruises Jack knew were under her nightdress... she was brave.

_Well, Captain, hope that she wakes up, so that you can see for yourself._

"I hope she does," Jack said softly, kicking off his boots. He looked at her. Victor had said their parents had _gone_. What did that mean? Had they died? He imagined three children huddled together in the rain, a tall dark boy, a short fair boy, and a pretty girl with long fine hair like Katherine and eyes which he imagined to be grey like Victor's. It was a sad image and Jack wondered where it had come from. It was strange to imagine a life for a woman he didn't even know.

* * *

"So where are we going, anyway?" 

Gibbs turned to look at the new boy. He didn't think that this Victor Archer would be any good at working on a ship. He was too skinny. His wide grey eyes looked constantly afraid. You couldn't afford to scare easily, working under Jack, Gibbs thought. He smiled at Victor. "In search of eternal life."

Victor blinked, resting his hands on the rail against which Gibbs was leaning. "There's no such thing."

"'Course there is, laddie. Yer can tell yer new ter this. Mind's too closed, yer see," Gibbs said, tapping two fingers on the side of his own head.

"It is hard to take the word of a man who smells like rum seriously," Victor said, with a faint smile.

"I'm quite sober!" Gibbs insisted. "Ah, yer'll see, lad. When we get to Dischi Island. When we get our prize."

Victor chuckled. He pushed a strand of golden-brown hair back from his face. "I don't think I'd want to live forever," he observed, his expression becoming darker. "My life hasn't been very nice so far."

"Maybe yer luck'll change," Gibbs said. "Mine did, when I started sailin' with Jack. Funny things seem to happen around him, I'll tell you."

"Perhaps I like my life predictable and uneventful." Victor's eyes were sad, and he swallowed. "Horrible things have happened to me, Mister Gibbs. I know people have gone through worse, yes, but it has still hurt me. I want to find a nice woman, sensible and sweet, who I can marry and serve until the end of my days."

Gibbs smiled at him. "Well, yer won't find sensible, sweet women around a pirate ship, I tell yer. Mister William's wife Elizabeth, she's a devil if you get on the wrong side of 'er. And Ana Maria... rotten to the core, I'd say. Bad luck to have 'em aboard, as well. Can't believe Jack's let another one aboard, if I'm honest, no offence to your sister, of course."

"I'm glad," Victor said, "glad that Jack Sparrow shot my sister. That sounds awful, doesn't it?" When Gibbs didn't reply, he continued. "We had no life there. Sebastian and I would have been killed and poor Mouse forced into marrying that bastard Thomas Dalton."

"I'd been warned, if I were ye, lad- this piracy thing turns women mighty strange, ye mark my words."

* * *

It was another awful day in Port Lemoni. Rain lashed against the large window in Thomas Dalton's study. He was watching it, leaning back in his cushioned chair, one hand propping up his chin. He hoped the seas were rough. He hoped Katherine Archer was hating every moment out there on the waves. He smiled at the thought, although it offered him little comfort. The Archers had escaped him. Nobody had ever escaped him. 

"So what do yer think?" The man sitting opposite Dalton's vast desk looked out of place in the lovely room. He had a bald, greasy head and three golden teeth. A pirate. Dalton glanced at him, still uncertain that this was a good idea. He had tried to avoid working with pirates before. It was too risky.

"I'm not sure," Dalton confessed, admiring the straight, clean nails on his right hand, before glancing at the large silver ring on his finger.

"We'll catch the Pearl easily, Captain Hart is very confident," the pirate, Gates, said.

"Well, I would like to catch them." Dalton rose and studied his features in the full-length mirror by the window. His cold blue eyes gave nothing away. He half-smiled proudly, revealing straight, white teeth. His shirt was crisp and clean, his boots polished. He was a proud, rich man, and he knew it.

"They'll be yours to do with what yer wish. Captain Hart only wants revenge on Sparrow."

Dalton licked his lips. "They owe me a great deal of money, and for causing me so much trouble Sebastian Archer and his little brat of a brother shall pay with their lives." He closed his eyes, picturing a moment in a small kitchen long ago, when everything had felt right. He sighed. "The girl will suffer. She also owes me. I want to find them, Gates... so I will accept Hart's offer."

Gates shook his hand before leaving, flashing him a hideous grin. Dalton opened the window and let the rain splash against his cheeks, wondering if the sea felt so lovely against Katherine's bruised face.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**Thanks for the feedback again! Sorry about the slight wait for this chapter, I've been planning hard to make sure this story goes somewhere. Fear not, for it is all sorted now.  
Feedback will be loved greatly!  
Cole 


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter Five**

_Katherine was dreaming. She had seen many strange things, some dark and hard to understand, some so close to reality that it made her angry that she couldn't quite grasp them. She tried hard to open her eyes, to see what was going on around her, but she was certain she had become mad._

_Instead, she saw blurred shapes, some that she recognised, some that she didn't. She could hear them speaking, feel their touch, but could not respond._

_Sebastian had the strongest presence. His figure was dark and strong, and she felt the comforting grasp of his hand on her own. "Get better, Mouse," he would say. "Me and Victor, we need you, we love you..." Katherine didn't understand his words. She wasn't ill, was she? She was just mad._

_"I love you too, Sebastian," she wanted to say. She wanted to grab at him. "Help me! Oh, please help me!"_

_But she couldn't, and sooner or later Sebastian would disappear again. Victor would often come just after him, and he would say much less. He would simply stand and cry. Katherine could see Victor more than she could see Sebastian. She could sometimes see the sad grey eyes filled with tears._

_"I'm glad he shot you," he would occassionally say, but Katherine didn't understand._

_Sometimes she had dreams, horrible dreams, about Thomas Dalton. They always started in the kitchen of her house, and Dalton would come in when she was baking. He would run to her and embrace her as though embracing a long lost love. But as she raised her face to kiss him, he would strike her suddenly and she would fall to the floor._

_Sometimes she would dream about being shot. A bullet would strike her in the stomach, and she would crumple, hearing her brothers crying out. When she came out of these dreams, her stomach would sting and she would long to sob from the pain._

_Two women visited Katherine, she knew. One was fair and somehow Katherine knew she was beautiful. She would touch Katherine's stomach and it would hurt and Katherine would want to scream but she couldn't. And the fair woman would stroke her hair softly and say, "I'm sorry, but you're getting better, you know. We're ever so proud of you." Katherine had no idea who this woman was. A man with a gentle voice would sometimes come when the woman did, and they called each other 'Will' and 'Elizabeth'. The man had long dark hair and seemed kind, like the woman._

_The other woman had a hard voice and black eyes. Her hands were rough and strong. She spoke to Katherine about a man called Jack. "He stole my boat, you know," she would say. "I watched him sail away in it and felt like a bloody fool." She would sigh and mutter and sometimes she would even cry. "I don't know what ter do," she would confide in Katherine. "Should I just tell him that I love him?"_

_Sometimes the woman would lie beside Katherine. "I wish I was in his bed every night, like ye are. Just to lie in 'is arms. Just to whisper about nothing at all." She would laugh bitterly. "Oh, they'd be surprised if they knew how I felt."_

_The strangest figure of all was the man who shared the bed with Katherine every night. She supposed this must be the Jack the dark woman talked about. He was, she sensed, as mad as she had become. Perhaps that was why they slept in the same room. "Don't die," he had told her._

_She had wanted to say back, "Of course I won't."_

_But of course, she hadn't been able to._

_One night he had ruffled her hair before going to sleep. "Goodnight, pretty Katherine Archer. Sleep well."_

_The next night he had rose in the early hours of the morning. He had seemed uncomfortable, wriggling around the bed, unable to settle. Finally, he had reached for his boots. "I'm goin' ter see Miss Ana Maria," he had informed her. "I'll leave you in Gibbs' care again, I suppose, but for both our sakes wake up when he's partly-comatose and scare the life outta him." He had chuckled and left._

_The dark woman had been sad when she visited the next morning. "It's only sex ter Jack, I know it."_

* * *

Jack stared at Katherine Archer. In the early morning sunlight, there was something almost supernatural about such a still, sad-looking girl. He had learned from Victor that she was twenty three, but he found it hard to believe. The flush of freckles across the bridge of her nose and cheekbones were rather cute, and gave her the look of a sweet girl rather than a young woman.

She had been with them for five days now. In that time, the closest she had come to waking up was to clutch at Sebastian's hand yesterday morning. Jack was also certain she had said 'goodnight' before he went to sleep the previous night, but he had decided not to share that with anyone.

"I think she'll be alright," Elizabeth said. She was sponging at Katherine's forehead with cold water. She had called Jack, Sebastian, Victor and Will to the cabin. "She seems to be getting stronger."

"Is the wound healing alright?" Sebastian asked.

"It's healing very well," Elizabeth replied, smiling down at Katherine. "She's a lucky woman."

Sebastian and Victor embraced, ecstatic at the news. Jack grinned as he watched them. It was nice to have some good news. Will had snaked an arm around his wife's waist and they kissed.

* * *

Jack stood watching Katherine. It was a warm evening, and he could see the sweat at the hollow of her throat. She had become distressed, and Elizabeth had put Jack in charge of watching over her. She was muttering and twitching. It was awful but at the same time Jack was hopeful that she would soon wake up.

"Thomas, no!" she cried out suddenly, and he grabbed at her hand without thinking, holding it tightly.

He knelt beside her, a strange feeling rising in his stomach, as though something was twisting and snaking through him. He stared at their hands, joined, how small her fingers were compared to his. He realised with a jolt that she was clutching his hand back. "Katherine?" he asked.

"Jack," she muttered, and a tear ran down her cheek. He hesitated a moment before bending down and kissing it, tasting how salty it was. He let his lips linger against her soft skin for a moment more before wondering what on earth he was doing and why the hell he was doing it.

She was still again. Her fingers became limp and he let go of her hand, sighing. He heard someone clear their throat and looked up, mortified at being caught acting so tenderly, to see Will leaning against the doorframe. Will looked quite bemused.

"What is it, lad?" Jack asked gruffly.

"What will happen when Miss Archer wakes up?" Will asked. "Will we keep them aboard?"

Jack glanced at Katherine. Her red lips were slightly parted. She was very pretty. "Yes," he told Will. "Her brothers are useful, skilled and intelligent men, depsite Sebastian lacking in what we might call pleasantness, aye? And I'm sure Miss Archer will find a place on the ship too. She owes us her life."

Will rolled his eyes. It seemed he was having trouble resisting the urge to point out that Jack had shot her in the first place.

"Besides," Jack continued, "I've become used to having her in my bed." He grinned at his own joke.

"Don't let Ana hear you saying that," Will said darkly.


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter Six**

_Thomas Dalton walked slowly, his blue eyes taking in the rugged countryside of this part of Port Lemoni. It was a chilly day, but the sun was shining, and it made his dark brown hair shine. He was smiling softly; he had a purpose today and it seemed a good day to get some satisfaction from that damned Sebastian Archer._

_He saw the shack that Archer lived in ahead, at the end of a path that wound its way around the cliffs. It was a small house, grey and falling apart. But the Archer obviously tried to keep it nice. Flowers grew from baskets on the windowsills. Someone had started replacing the roof, but left it half-finished._

_Dalton reached the front door and knocked, his gloved hand striking the peeling wood._

_It opened, and Dalton saw two wide brown eyes. They were soft and gentle and Dalton smiled at them. The woman was hard to make out in the half-light of the entrance, but she was young and beautiful. She had a shy smile. "Can I help you?"_

_Dalton stared at her. She blushed and tucked a strand of golden brown hair behind her ear. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Miss; I'm looking for Sebastian Archer."_

_"I'm afraid he isn't home," she replied, "I'm his sister, Katherine."_

_"Do you know when he'll be back?"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't." Katherine bit down on her bottom lip. Her eyes scanned his stiff, elegant clothing. "This must be terribly out of your way; would you like to come in?"_

_"Yes. Yes, I'd like that very much." Dalton smiled at her, turning her freckled cheeks scarlet again._

_He followed her into an old, but very clean, kitchen. There was a scrubbed table with three chairs, and at the centre a vase filled with purple flowers. The room smelled of baking bread. Katherine turned to him. "Please, sit down," she said, extending her hand towards a chair._

_Dalton caught her wrist. As they stared at each other, he raised her hand to his face and examined it. "You have rough hands from hard work," he said softly. "A beautiful girl like you shouldn't do hard work."_

_He saw her swallow. She didn't reply and he raised her fingertips to his lips, brushing them gently._

_"Would you care for a drink?" she asked, in a high-pitched voice, moving away from him. He stared at her back as she fumbled in a cupboard. She was so slender. He liked the way her hair cascaded down her back._

_"No, thank you," he smiled. He looked at the three chairs. "So is it just you and Sebastian here?"_

_"No, my younger brother, also; Victor. He's fifteen." She had turned back to him now, but was standing by the cupboards, far away from Dalton. She was staring at his feet. "We're thinking of leaving," she confided. "Sebastian's having some problems from a man named Mister Dalton, to whom he owes a small sum of money."_

_Dalton's stomach turned over; that was him. He had almost forgotten who he was, not to mention his purpose here. Damn this lovely creature, so shy and beautiful. She brought a calmness to his soul that he had never known. He looked at her and she caught his eye, before blushing and looking down._

_"Are you married?" Dalton asked without thinking._

_"Are you offering?" she replied, still blushing but with a twinkle in her lovely eyes._

_"I could be," Dalton said, aware that he had lost his mind over this angel._

_Katherine laughed and shook her head. "I don't even know your name."_

_"Thomas." He walked over to her, and she tried to look down, but he gently raised her chin, so that her honey-coloured orbs were gazing into his cold blue ones. It was a perfect moment, full of stillness and beauty and the joy of first love. Then he captured her lips with his own, in a gentle, lingering kiss that left them both breathless._

_"This is madness," Katherine said as their lips became seperate, and she pushed him gently away._

_"It's a madness I would happily live for."_

_They heard the front door slam and Dalton moved back automatically. The hard, handsome face of Sebastian appeared around the side of the door. He stared at Katherine, dark eyes ablaze, so that she was almost frightened. Why was he looking at her like that? He didn't know of the moment she had just experienced, the perfect moment that was to become so warped and shattered as time went by._

_"Dalton!" he roared, and for a moment Katherine had no idea what he was on about. Then she looked at Thomas and realised._

_"Sebastian," Dalton drawled, in a much different voice to the one he had used a few moments ago. "I was waiting for you."_

_"You had no right to talk to my sister! I won't let you intimidate her too!" Sebastian was shouting, and he glared at his sister. "You, out!" She was so shocked that she just stood still. "Mouse," he said more urgently. "Move."_

_Katherine had no choice. She stared at Dalton as she left, wondering what he was about to do to Sebastian._

Katherine woke up.

With a strangled scream, she sat bolt upright, gasping for air, desperate to fill her lungs. She felt as though she hadn't breathed in so long. She was hot and horrified and realised that there were tears mingled with the sweat on her cheeks. It took her a long time to catch her breath, a long time for things to slide into focus. When they did, it took all her determination not to scream again.

She was in somebody's bedroom. Worse, she was in somebody's bed, tucked underneath a thick, red quilt. She was in a nightdress, but not her own. She swallowed. What had Dalton done now?

The air smelled of rum, salt and sweat. It was almost certainly a man's room. She panicked, the strange air suffocating her, bringing tears to her eyes. She had to get out. She had to find Victor and Sebastian.

It was cold when she got out of bed and she shivered, heading for the door, praying it wasn't locked. Her small hand wrapped around the doorknob and it opened easily. Firstly she noticed the sky, inky and dark, full of stars. Then she noticed the sea.

The... sea? Where was she? A ship? The world blurred; she ran forward, but felt the impossible darkness of unconsciousness wash over her.

* * *

The candlelight cast a beautiful glow over Ana's skin. Jack smirked as she stood with her back to where he was perched on her bed, waiting. She unbuttoned her shirt and let it fall to the floor, allowing Jack to marvel at her flawless back, the arousing curve of her spine. She glanced at Jack over her shoulder, her smouldering eyes lingering on his face.

"Come here," he growled.

She went to him, sitting on his lap, her legs around his waist, her small, lovely breasts in his face. Her smile was wicked as she kissed him, hard and passionate, their tongues battling. His hands moved to her breeches and he tried to remove them, but suddenly she had hold of his wrists. She had moved back slightly, and her expression was softer.

"Jack?" she asked.

"Aye, darlin'?" he murmured, freeing his hands and beginning an assault on her breasts.

She pushed his hands away, sliding from his lap and sitting cross-legged beside him on the bed. She was behaving very oddly. She was toying with the edge of her quilt. "Jack, do you remember when we met?"

A strange question. He was unlikely to forget. It had been an amazing night of passion. He smirked at her.

"Not that part," she sighed. "When our eyes first met in the tavern, when I smiled at you, what did you think?"

"Ana, you're behaving in a very un-Ana-like way," Jack observed. "Just get your clothes off and get over here, savvy?" He grinned at her but she sighed again, and he realised what this must be about. Her _feelings_. Damn women.

"Answer me."

Jack remembered that night, remembered spotting Ana in the bar. She had been with her crew, for she had then been a captain. Jack had admired the tiny waist she had, the gentle swells of her breasts beneath her shirt. When she smiled at him, he had thought about making love to her. It was that simple. "I thought yer beautiful."

She was smiling. She opened her mouth to say more but he leaned across and kissed her. She gave in, her hands working on unbuttoning his shirt.

"Enough talkin'," Jack said as he slipped it off. He leapt up and wriggled out of the rest of his clothing too. Then he returned to Ana, kissing her, tugging at her breeches, delighting in her moans-

"_Jack_!" Jack turned his head at the startled cry, and saw that Will was framed in the doorway, looking horrified. Jack sighed and rolled off Ana, who tugged at the quilt to hide her body. Jack didn't bother; he had nothing to be ashamed of.

"Aye, Mr Turner?" he asked, not at all impressed at the interuption.

"Jack, it's Katherine Archer!" Will panted. "She's collapsed on deck!"

"On deck? So she woke up then," Jack mused. Then he shook his head. "Can nobody else do anythin' on this bloody ship?" he asked.

He followed Will without stopping to put his clothes on, though it was a decision he almost regretted as the cold night air touched him. He saw Katherine was a few feet away from his cabin door, lay on the floor still, her long hair streaming in the wind. He was annoyed at himself for leaving her.

He lifted her gently and was surprised at how light she was. He nodded at Will and carried her back into the cabin, kicking the door shut behind him.

He placed her back on the bed, staring at her gentle face. A tear sparkled on her cheek. Wondering what had caused it, Jack reached out and wiped it away with his thumb. She gasped and her eyes snapped open.

They were a lovely honey colour, Jack realised. They suited her much better than grey would have.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

The first thing that Katherine Archer saw was a naked man.

She scrambled back, opening her mouth to scream, but before any sound could come out his strong hand covered her mouth. She froze at the physical contact, terrified.

"Don't," the man said, "or your brothers'll kill me, luv." Katherine was possessed of the curious idea that she knew this man, but she couldn't quite place him in her memories. His eyes were soft and brown and beautiful.

He moved his hand slowly and she remained tense, staring at him. "My brothers are here?" she asked quietly.

"Aye, aboard the ship, workin' for me." She blinked. Who was he? He had scars on a solid chest, half-concealed by dark hair which ran down his stomach and... she turned away, blushing furiously. He chuckled, but not unkindly, although this didn't make her feel any better.

"We didn't...?" she muttered, horrified.

"'Course we didn't, darlin'; I've been lookin' after yer, makin' sure you didn' die or anything."

The words brought a name into her mind. "Jack?" she asked, meeting his eyes.

He looked surprised but grinned proudly, showing a few golden teeth. "So you've heard of me? Aye, Captain Jack Sparrow of the Black Pearl, luv."

Captain Jack Sparrow? Yes, she had heard of him, and of his ship. A pirate. What was she doing here? The panic started to rise again but she fought it down. "Why am I here?"

"Ah, well, about that... I shot you, luv."

Oh God! Was Jack Sparrow working with Dalton? She felt sick and terrified and without thinking she had scrabbled back and out of the bed, before realising that there was a great pain in her stomach. It made her shriek and fall to her knees, her arms around her abdomen, tears prickling her eyes. Sparrow ran around to her and reached for her, but she batted his hands away. "Leave me alone, leave me alone! Don't hurt me!"

"Hurt you? Blast it, woman, yer doin' that yourself!" Sparrow insisted, as she batted him with one hand whilst clutching at her stomach with the other, all the time shrieking. Sebastian and Victor would be here any minute and then he was in trouble. "I'm not goin' ter hurt you! Listen, luv... Katherine, listen!"

She stopped when he used her name and fell still and quiet, staring up at him. He looked, quite frankly, horrified at her. He sighed and slowly reached out to her. His hands on her shoulders were gentle and he lifted her back onto the bed. She looked at him and wished he would get dressed. "If you don't want to hurt me, then why did you shoot me?"

Sparrow closed his eyes. "It was an accident, luv."

"An accident?" She didn't trust him. After all, he was a pirate. "Then why am I here?"

Jack Sparrow sat on the end of his bed, looking at his naked knees. Katherine noticed the deep golden colour of his skin. "Yer brothers insisted, luv," he told her. "It was Victor who suggested it. I think he could see... well, what Sebastian couldn' see."

"What was that?" Katherine asked.

Jack shrugged. "That I'm a good man?" He shook his head. "Maybe he saw wrong, your Victor. Few would agree with him. Anyway, yer brothers didn' have much choice. They were determined to get away from a Mister Thomas Dalton."

Katherine shuddered at the mention of Dalton. She recalled the feel of his blows on her body and her awful flight to the tavern, her desperation to find her brothers... then a pain in her stomach. She clutched at it. "Why did you bring us?"

"There wasn' time ter argue. Yer brothers are good workers, so everything worked out, aye?"

Katherine's head ached. She leaned back against the pillows, closing her eyes and feeling a tear roll down her cheek. Dalton... how could he have done such horrible things? She thought of a moment in a kitchen long ago and her heart ached; she was a fool. She remembered herself and opened her eyes, gasping as she saw Jack's face right before her own. "You snuck up on me!"

He laughed. "I see why they call ye Mouse, darlin'." And he reached out and wiped the tear away.

She stared at him, shocked. "Don't call me that."

"Mouse, Mouse, Mouse," he grinned, "Mousey Mouse."

She blinked. "You're mad."

"And you need to get back to sleep," Sparrow replied.

The idea was a very appealing one, but Katherine wasn't sure she should trust Jack Sparrow. "And where shall I sleep?"

Jack shrugged. "We can share; we have been up until now anyway, luv."

Katherine's face was glowing. "I'm not sure if- and you aren't wearing any clothes- it's not-"

He held up a hand to silence her. "Hush, Miss Archer. It will be fine to share- my intentions are simply to get a good night's sleep before facing tomorrow's trying tasks as Captain of this fine ship. I will get dressed... if you're sure that's what you want..."

Katherine felt her cheeks grow darker. She tried to glare at Jack, who chuckled.

* * *

Jack woke with a grin on his face that he couldn't explain. He opened his eyes and saw that it was still early; in fact, it was still very dark outside. He rolled onto his side and looked at Katherine, who was snoring softly. She was alive; she was going to get better. Jack smiled.

He remembered their conversation. She was lovely.

He found that he wasn't very tired. Perhaps it was a good time to go and collect his clothes from Ana's bedroom. He had put on some breeches and a shirt to go to bed with Katherine, but they were uncomfortable and he wanted his usual clothes back. Ana was likely to be sleeping, too. He knew he would be in trouble with her.

So he slid out of bed and went outside onto the deck. It was chilly and the air was wet, so he hurried around Ana's cabin door and went inside. It was still and peaceful. He could hear Ana breathing gently. He grinned and bent down, collecting his clothes, quite pleased with himself.

Then he felt the knife at his throat.

"Hello, Jack," Ana whispered, standing behind him. He cursed himself.

"Ana," he said, slowly straightening up, the knife still cold against his skin. "How are you, darlin'?"

"Much better now." She slowly removed the knife and he turned to her, surprised to see her naked before him. His gaze went down; down over her breasts, down around her slender hips... She grabbed his face and kissed him, their tongues battling fiercely, Ana moaning...

"Ana, I've got to go," Jack said, remembering, thinking of the sleeping Katherine.

"You don't... the sun's not up..." Ana said, trailing kisses down his neck.

"I do," he insisted gently, turning away and collecting his clothes again. He could hear Ana throw herself onto the bed, hear her breathing heavily.

"Is this because of the Archer woman?" she demanded.

Jack didn't answer. "Goodnight, Ana."

* * *

Author's Note  
Sorry about the wait for this chapter. Hope everyone enjoyed it! Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. It's nice to hear from people. Also, feel free to email me.  
Cole 


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight**

It was a good morning, Sebastian decided, smiling to himself as he headed to Jack Sparrow's cabin. Will had told him that Katherine had awoke in the night. Sebastian couldn't wait to see her. He had been so worried about her, so terrified that she wouldn't make it.

He knocked lightly on the door before pushing it open, then raised his eyebrows at what he saw. Katherine was in bed with Jack Sparrow, cuddled up to him, her fair head on his chest. They were both sleeping.

"Sparrow!" he roared, and both Katherine and Sparrow jumped, sitting up. Katherine smiled sleepily.

"Sebastian! How lovely to-" she began, but he glared at her. He couldn't believe her. Cuddling up to a pirate like that. She fell silent under his intense gaze. He strode around to her and grabbed her around the arm, gently but firmly, and tugged her out of the bed.

"What are yer doin'?" Sparrow asked, eyebrows lowered.

"How dare you?" Sebastian demanded of him, seething. "How dare you compromise my sister's honour?"

Sparrow blinked before a grin crossed his face. Katherine stood before Sebastian, grabbing his arm. "No, Sebastian, it wasn't like that! It wasn't like that-"

Sebastian had drawn his sword. Katherine shrieked, but Sebastian pushed her behind him. He was breathing heavily, anger taking over him. Sparrow sat where he was in bed, looking quite proud. He had a little smile that _really_ annoyed Sebastian.

"Did you touch my sister?" Sebastian demanded.

"Can I be blamed, Sebastian?" Sparrow mused. "She's such a pretty woman..." Sebastian growled. Sparrow shrugged. "Only jokin', mate."

"It's alright, really," Katherine insisted, placing a hand on Sebastian's wrist. "Nothing happened, I swear." Sebastian looked at her, so earnest and sweet. So innocent. He slid his sword away and touched her hand reassuringly, making her smile at him.

"Don't you have a deck to scrub?" Sparrow muttered, getting out of the other side of the bed.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes... I suppose so." He turned to leave.

"Sebastian?" Sparrow said suddenly. "Do you have rough hands from scrubbing decks?" Sebastian wondered what he was talking about; he glanced down at his hands before Sparrow said, "Only... your sister has such soft hands."

Sebastian reacted without truly thinking; he had punched Jack Sparrow for the second time. Sparrow fell to the floor, blood pouring from his lip. He didn't stay down; he jumped back up, pulling back a fist, and Sebastian stood before him, panting, ready to fight...

"Stop it!" The tiny figure of Katherine leapt between them, her back to Sebastian, gazing up at Jack Sparrow, at the fist he had pulled back. She was trembling. "Please... Captain Sparrow.. please don't..."

For a minute he looked down at her, his expression unreadable. Then he lowered his fist and stormed out without saying anything.

After the door had slammed, Katherine went and sat down on the edge of the bed, one arm wrapped around her stomach. She was staring at her knees.

"Mouse, are you alright?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

"Why did you do that, Sebastian?"

"Because no man can talk about you like that!" Sebastian said, running a hand through his thick hair. He, too, was starting to think he'd made a mistake. After all, he had just punched _Captain Jack Sparrow._ He sighed, shaking his head. "Oh, Mouse, what happened between you and Dalton?"

"It's not important now," Katherine whispered.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be." She looked up and half-smiled. "I'm not."

Sebastian wasn't sure he wanted to know what she meant. There was something different in his sister's face. It was good to see her smile. He went to her and embraced her, sighing again as she buried her face in his chest, clutching to his back.

"I'm glad you're alright," he said.

"I'm glad you are," she said, looking up at him, "but you may not be, depending on what Captain Sparrow decides to do now." They looked at each other, and Sebastian saw her eyes darken in worry.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine**

"Cap'n," Gibbs said, "ye do realise yer without boots, as it were?"

Jack glared at him, pondering his response for a moment. "Of course I do," he said, poison in his voice. "What sort of lummox do you take me for, Mister Gibbs? I am Captain Jack Sparrow, a man knowledgable in practically everything, including, surprisingly, the status of my feet, be that status booted or not booted, savvy?"

"Aye, Cap'n," Gibbs agreed, clearly confused. "And... er, some of the crew were a-wonderin'... wha' happened ter yer lip, Cap'n?"

"This?" Jack asked, maintaining an air of coolness, gesturing to his split and bloody lip. "Nothing to concern yourself with, Mister Gibbs. A simple fall and a collision with a table is all... I suppose you could blame it on rum." He forced a smirk which made his lip sting.

Gibbs raised a grey eyebrow but said nothing as he walked away from Jack, who glanced down at his feet and realised that he was, in fact, without boots.

"Bugger," he muttered.

He was tempted to go and collect his boots. After all, it was surely an amusing image; Captain Jack at the wheel, standing proudly, bare-footed. He almost smiled again but it caused him great pain. Blast it! Damn that Sebastian Archer. He had made Jack look like a fool. How should he get his revenge? A number of satisfying images came to Jack's mind, including one in which he made Sebastian walk the plank. This one morphed into a scene in which Sebastian was _about_ to walk the plank when suddenly Katherine Archer appeared, her long hair cascading beautifully, her red lips pouting and alluring. She clutched at Jack's hand and begged him to forgive her brother; Jack pulled her close, his hand on her lower back, and asked her what she would offer in return...

Jack shook his head to clear these images. He thought instead about Dischi Island, where he would finally beat death forever. "The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow," he murmured.

"_And_ the immortal Ana Maria at his side." Jack turned to see Ana beside him, her dark hair whipping about her pretty face.

"Hello, Ana, luv," he said, not sure what else to say.

She looked at him, black eyes lingering on his split lip; she opened her mouth, then closed it again. "Was Miss Archer alright?" she asked in a strange voice.

"Fine, fine," Jack murmured, wondering how to get rid of Ana. He looked ahead, ignoring her, and a few moments later she put one of her hands on top of his own. He swallowed, uncertain of how to ask her to move it. "Ana-"

"Jack, did someone hit you?" she asked, raising the offending hand towards his mouth.

He caught her wrist without thinking, and she froze, her face shining with (and Jack knew there was no other word for it) love. He made his face hard, because he didn't know what else to do, and saw her eyes glance downwards, as though she was scared.

"It's nothin'," he said plainly.

Something changed between them then. Ana, normally so cold and controlled, had wide eyes shining with tears. Jack regretted his actions immediately; he hated it when women were weepy, and he had never seen it in Ana.

"Don't cry, luv," he urged, but she was already storming away.

"_Don't_ flatter yerself, Jack Sparrow! I _ain't_ cryin'!" she hissed over her shoulder, giving him a look of the purest anger.

* * *

As it approached midday, the weather became more dark. Elizabeth watched it from inside the Turners' cabin with worried eyes. She had a bad feeling.

She gasped as Will's hand touched her shoulder suddenly. "I'm sorry; did I scare you?" he asked.

"I didn't hear you come in," she said, relaxing against him. He wrapped an arm around her waist and for a moment they both stood, staring out of the window. "Something bad is going to happen," she said suddenly.

"Dischi Island," Will said, nodding. "I can feel it too. Something is amiss."

"Is Jack lying?" Elizabeth asked, walking away from him. He stared at her; she was so lovely. Her hair was in a long plait and today was one of the rare days that she wore a dress- it was long and blood red, and it hugged her beautiful figure. For a moment, Will didn't even realise what she had said.

"Isn't that his speciality?" he said, when he did.

"I like to think of him as a good man," Elizabeth shrugged, "but the idea of immortal life for all of the crew is... hard to believe."

"I wouldn't take it even if it was true. Immortal life is, to me, a curse."

"Me too," Elizabeth agreed, sitting down on the bed. "I'm just worried about Jack, if he's lying."

"Even if there _is _immortal life only for him, he has no need to worry anyway," Will smiled, and Elizabeth laughed. He liked the way her soft brown eyes glowed when she laughed. "Jack's been hit," he said.

"Hit? By who?"

"He wouldn't say, but from what he was muttering I think it was Sebastian."

"Sebastian hit Jack?" Elizabeth asked, shocked. "Why?"

"Knowing Jack, probably something to do with Katherine."

"He tried to sleep with her? She's only been awake for-"

"I don't think it was that," Will confessed. "Elizabeth, would you find it impossible to believe that Jack has feelings- real, loving feelings- for a woman?"

"Improbable," Elizabeth smiled, then her eyes darkened. "Do you think Jack has feelings for Katherine?"

"Well, I know it sounds silly; she's only been conscious for a few hours, after all. But when she was unconscious... I saw him talking to her, stroking her hair, and then he kissed her on the forehead."

Elizabeth was silent for a few moments. Then she said, "Poor Ana."


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten**

Katherine was going out of her mind. She was pacing around the cabin, even though it made her stomach ache. In a way, she liked the ache, because it took her mind partially away from her nagging worry that Jack Sparrow had hurt her Sebastian. She longed to go out on deck and see what had happened, but she was only in her nightdress, and the idea of pirates seeing her in so little terrified her.

_Jack's seen it_, a tiny voice in her head said. Katherine told herself that she had no choice where Sparrow was concerned. But a sadness rose in her chest; she had been convinced that Jack Sparrow was kind and good and gentle, but the memory of his blazing, angry face, his fist pulled back, made her tremble.

The door burst open loudly and Katherine froze. Sparrow was framed in the doorway, the grey light of the afternoon making his dark hair oddly shiny. Katherine looked at the red bandana he had wrapped around his forehead, the beads and trinkets entangled in his hair, and realised that she would never understand this man. He looked back at her, his brown eyes dark and irritated. She glanced down and saw that his feet were bare.

"Where's Sebastian?" she asked, in a voice which trembled.

"How the hell should I know?" Sparrow retorted, stepping into the cabin and slamming the door shut behind him. Katherine took an automatic step back.

She was scared, but determined. "So you haven't... hurt him?"

Sparrow raised a dark eyebrow but said nothing, going to a chest in the corner and pulling out a bottle of dark liquid, which he took a long drink from. He paused, then offered her the bottle. "Rum?"

"Please!" she said, and her voice came out strangled and hysterical. "Where is my brother?"

"For his own sake, he wants to be scrubbin' the deck," Sparrow said, replacing the bottle into the chest. He went to stride past her, towards the washroom door, which was behind the bed. But he froze as she grabbed his arm.

"Have you hurt him?" she demanded, and he looked at her, his eyes ablaze. She looked away.

"I am no monster, Katherine." He looked at her hand on his arm at the same moment that she did. She stared at it in surprise. "I understand him being protective," Sparrow said quietly, and spontaneously their eyes met, and she saw something lurking behind his. Then he looked away and shook her hand off his arm, going into the washroom.

She sat down on the bed, her heart racing for a reason she couldn't explain. She watched Jack Sparrow take off his shirt, revealing his golden torso. Then he reached for rag and dipped it into a basin of water, before cleaning his lip with it. She couldn't tear her eyes away.

"If you were any sort of woman, yer'd be doing this, not me," he said suddenly. "I helped with your wounds."

She wanted to go to him, but was too scared to move. What if he was, as she suspected, deceptive? After all, what sort of woman would trust a pirate? She glanced at her hands, clasped together on her knees, then back up at Sparrow. His back was facing her. "I hope Sebastian didn't hurt you too badly," she said honestly.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, darlin'," he said cynically, "I've had worse."

"So have I," she said softly, and he turned around then, his expression soft. She shook her head, and rose from the bed, going over to the window, watching the sea.

She heard Jack rinsing and splashing, and tried to ignore it. She wrapped her arms around herself, imagining only for a moment that they were the strong arms of Sparrow, and that he _was_ kind and good and gentle. She had been foolish enough to be tricked by Dalton; the memory of that moment in the kitchen made her stomach drop, and she vowed never to trust any man, apart from Victor and Sebastian.

A tear dribbled down her cheek. She wiped it away hastily.

"I'm sorry, luv," Jack called, softly.

She couldn't bring herself to look around at him; she couldn't risk it. "Whatever for, Captain Sparrow?" she replied dutifully.

"Being... bein' aggressive." There was a long, tense pause. "You didn't deserve it," he said quietly.

She ignored him. She had to ignore him. She focused on the sea but was overcome with the realisation that she had no idea what exactly there was to fear from giving in to Jack Sparrow's words. It frustrated Katherine; she knew the answer was just out of her grasp, taunting her but never allowing her to fully understand.

"Katherine?" Jack prompted, and she heard splashing again. She could almost hear the grin spread across his handsome features. "Are yer ignorin' me, Kathy Kath? Miss Kitty Kat?"

A smile broke across Katherine's face before she could stop it. "Jackie Jack," she laughed, staring at the sea. Then she forced the smile away. "May I have some clothes?"

A pause, again, but this time it was utterly lovely in a way Katherine didn't even understand; then, right at her ear, Jack Sparrow murmured, "Do you have to have clothes, darlin'?"

Katherine shrieked and turned around, staring into Jack's blazing face. He was grinning and it terrified her; she let out a tiny squeak of fear.

He sighed, stepping back, disappointed. She swallowed, captivated by his lovely eyes, terrified and awestruck. He reached out slowly and placed his hand on her cheek. It was warm and Katherine's stomach twisted pleasantly. "Mouse," he said, with a tiny smile. "Help yourself to clothes, darlin'." He went to put his boots on, before leaving.

Katherine stared at the door for a long time after he had gone.

* * *

Author's Note  
Another chapter! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed. I'm on my lunch-break from school now so everybody, please pity me, for I have to go back for my Ethics lesson. Lol.  
Cole 


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven**

The evening was cold and rain fell in a sheet, soaking those on the deck of the Pearl. But Katherine was glad. She liked the fresh, cool air, and the lovely cold rain on her face. She was sitting cross-legged against a mast; Sebastian was sitting on a barrel beside her and Victor was sprawled on the deck beside him.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Sebastian asked suddenly.

Katherine looked down at the soaking shirt and breeches. "They're Jack's," she shrugged, "they don't fit too well-"

"I wish you _wouldn't_, Katherine," Sebastian snapped.

Katherine blinked at him, genuinely confused. "Wouldn't what, Sebastian?" When he ignored her, she looked at Victor. "Do you know what he's talking about, Vic?" she asked, tugging on her long braid of hair.

Victor sighed, throwing Sebastian a dark look. "Ignore him," he said quietly.

Katherine looked up at Sebastian, feeling sad. Sebastian had turned away from her, staring out across the sea, his dark eyes serious, as they nearly always were. She wondered what was going through his head. He had always been tough with Mouse and Victor. He had no choice, he often said, because their parents had left the day after Victor had been born. He had to look after them.

"Seb?" she prompted gently.

He glared at her then. "Just you and that bloody _Jack Sparrow_!"

Katherine stared at him, and was certain that she heard someone familiar shout, "It's _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, mate!" Katherine smiled but Sebastian looked even more angry, so she quickly looked away, and her eyes fell on the Captain himself, stood at the helm.

"I don't want you to fall for a pirate," Sebastian said.

"Fall for a pirate," Katherine repeated, staring at Jack Sparrow. She liked the way his hair swayed in the wind, how dark and lovely his eyes looked. Victor nudged her discreetly in the leg and she snapped her head around to look at her older brother. "Fall for a pirate?" She forced a smile. "Please, Sebastian, I've only been conscious for a day!"

He made a disbelieving noise in his throat. "Please, Katherine, don't think I don't know what happened between you and Dalton. Just use your head."

Katherine felt tears prickling her eyes; she felt as though her stomach had dropped. She longed to say something crushing back to him, but no words came to her mouth, only a tiny squeak which preceded the tears falling down her cheeks. Victor pulled her in close for a hug and she sobbed into his soggy chest.

"You're a bloody idiot!" Victor said to Sebastian.

"Do_you _want to see her hurt, then?" Sebastian demanded.

"Of course I bloody don't! But she's twenty three years old!" Then Victor stroked Katherine's hair. "Come on, Mouse, just ignore him."

"Don't ignore me!" Sebastian snapped. "And I don't want you sleeping in Jack Sparrow's cabin, either!"

"Where am I supposed to sleep, then?" Katherine said, peering at Sebastian over Victor's arm. She could feel annoyance stabbing at her heart. "With the crew?" She wiped her eyes.

"Well, I'd kill them if they touched you," Sebastian growled.

Victor rolled his eyes. "Sebastian, for God's sake. One man is far less likely to hurt Katherine than the God-knows-how-many crew members there are!"

"Why do you trust Jack Sparrow?" Sebastian demanded, standing up.

Victor was on his feet too. He was far shorter than Sebastian, but seemed quite angry. "I don't know; I just feel that he's a good man!"

Sebastian's fingers were inching towards the sword at his waist. Katherine knew the two men would never really hurt each other but they had had many brutal fights in the past. She pushed herself to her feet. "Stop it, please!" she cried, placing one hand on the arm of each brother. "It's up to me, Seb," she said quietly.

Sebastian glared down at her, then looked towards Jack Sparrow. She followd his gaze and saw that the Captain was looking over at them. He caught her eye, winked, and blew her a kiss. She felt her cheeks glowing and looked back towards Sebastian, wondering if he had noticed. He had.

"Don't be ridiculous," she urged as he cracked his knuckles, "he's only teasing-"

"Maybe you like it!" Sebastian said, storming off. She called after him but he didn't look back.

Katherine looked up at Victor. His grey eyes were distant, troubled. Katherine sat down on the barrel and wrapped her arms around herself.

"I think he's scared of losing you," Victor said quietly.

Katherine sighed. "I can't go very far on a ship."

* * *

Author's Note  
SORRY! I know it's been a couple of weeks. Blame the builders, electricians, plumbers and various other tradesmen who have so disrupted my life the last few weeks. I'm also sorry this is a bit short, but more soon.  
Happy December!  
Cole 


End file.
